Pol Temm
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Legacy Era Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Wheel, The Fringe Pol Temm is the current owner and administrator of The Wheel. He is one of the few beings to have lived most of his life on the station, giving him a vested interest in its continued existence. Pol has served The Wheel in many capacities over the years. He worked as a dealer and bouncer in the casino, held security positions, served aboard the station's patrol ships, and eventually worked his way into the management and command structure. When some vengeful pirates had the previous owner assassinated during The Sith-Imperial War, Pol activated a long developed plan to transfer ownership of the station to himself. Few questioned the move, as he was the second-in-command at the time, and his reputation was above any suggestion that he might be involved in the death of his friend and predecessor. Though he regards himself as generally honest, Pol knows the type of clientele that typically visits the station. While he prefers to take the high road whenever possible, ultimately he does what is needed to protect the station and its neutrality. He is strong willed, highly confident, and popular among the station's inhabitants and security forces. He is a skilled negotiator, but willing to use a heavy hand when necessary to preserve The Wheel's security and reputation. His able leadership has caused a resurgence in the station's popularity, and thus improved its financial fortunes as well. As a Kel Dor, Pol Temm must wear a mask throughout most of the station. However, his own personal quarters, as well as certain entertainment areas, have been specially modified to cater to the specific needs of the Kel Dor. In fact, Pol has expanded the areas that cater to specific non-oxygen breathing Species from other parts of the galaxy. Pol Temm Statistics (CL 13) Medium Kel Dor Noble 10/Crime Lord 3 Destiny Points: 2; Force Points: 6; Dark Side Score: 2 Initiative: '''+12; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception: +19 Languages: 'Basic, Bocce, Durese, Huttese, Kel Dor, Mon Calamarian Defenses Reflex Defense: 27 (Flat-Footed: 26), Fortitude Defense: 25, Will Defense: 31 Hit Points: 76, Damage Threshold: 25 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: 'Unarmed +9 (1d4+6) 'Ranged: 'Blaster Pistol +11 (3d6+6) '''Base Attack Bonus: +9, Grab: '''+10 '''Attack Options: Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot Special Actions: Command Cover (+1), Connections, Demand Surrender, Impel Ally II, Inspire Confidence, Inspire Haste, Inspire Fear I, Presence Species Traits (Kel Dor): Keen Force Sense, Low-Light Vision Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 10, Dexterity 13, Constitution 13, Intelligence 15, Wisdom 17, Charisma 17 'Talents: Connections, Demand Surrender, Impel Ally I, Impel Ally II, Inspire Confidence, Inspire Haste, Inspire Fear I, Presence Feats: Armor Proficiency (Light), Improved Defenses, Linguist, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Skill Focus (Perception), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Focus (Use Computer), Skill Training (Deception), Skill Focus (Initiative), Skill Focus (Mechanics), Weapon Focus (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +14, Gather Information +14, Initiative +12, Knowledge (Bureaucracy) +13, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +13, Mechanics +13, Perception +19, Persuasion +19, Pilot +12, Treat Injury +14, Use Computer +18 Possessions: Blaster Pistol, Comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Datapad (Encrypted), Antiox Breath Mask and Goggles Category:Kel Dors